Retales de una vida
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Habían canciones que te hacían sentir identificado, como si estuviesen hechas para relatar tu vida [Serie de viñetas, drabbles, one-shot, inspiradas en vídeos musicales de la actividad del foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Recuerdo (Sora y Yamato)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Vídeo musical propuesto:** 175\. _**The Heart Wants What It Wants** _de **Selena Gomez**. Propuesta por **Scripturiens**

 **Personajes:** Sora y Yamato.

* * *

 **Recuerdo**

* * *

Aún podía recordar su voz, su tacto, y aquélla mirada que sólo sus ojos azules podían otorgarle. Sora había estado con Yamato desde que era una adolescente, él había sido su primer amor, por lo que le costaba creer que un accidente automovilístico lo hubiese apartado de su vida, justo unos días después de entregarle un anillo de compromiso.

Era injusto como su vida había dado aquél giro inesperado, no podía parar de pensar en él y en lo que pasaron juntos, más lo que pudo haber pasado si tan sólo no se hubiese ido aquél día.

Ahora, todo para Sora era de un lúgubre gris; no podía ver color en su vida. La frustración la llevó a romper varias de sus coloridas prendas, y cuando vio que no le quedaba casi nada que vestir, fue y compró ropa negra, ya que era lo único que veía bien. Se alejó de sus amigos y consiguió unos nuevos, unos que no supieran nada de su pasado, y que no les sorprendiera verla en fiestas nocturnas, con ropa negra ajustada, era la única forma que encontraba de poder olvidar por unos segundos a su difunto prometido.


	2. Amor verdadero (Taichi y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Vídeo musical propuesto:** 22— _ **True Love**_ de **Pink**. Propuesta de **SkuAg**

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Taichi + su hijo.

* * *

 **Amor verdadero**

* * *

A veces Mimi tenía ganas de golpear a su tan inmaduro esposo. Esas veces en las que la hacía enojar, solía irse a la cocina a desahogar su estrés con los vegetales, mientras los picaba con sumo enojo, imaginando que era Taichi.

Entonces luego aparecía haciendo o diciendo cualquier tontería que la hacía reír, y es que, nadie podía hacerlo como él lo hacía.

La hacía sentir con ganas de golpearlo pero también de comérselo a besos, Mimi llegó a la conclusión de que no era nada más que amor verdadero, porque nadie más lograba hacerla sentir así. Y su hijo, quien era la viva imagen de su padre... ellos dos eran los que hacían que su mundo siguiera girando, Mimi era feliz con su familia.


	3. Miedo (Taichi Yagami)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Vídeo musical propuesto:** 8— ** _Demons_** de **Imagine Dragons**. Propuesta de **Ficker001**

 **Personajes:** Taichi Yagami

* * *

 **Miedo**

* * *

¿Desde cuando todo se volvió tan gris? ¿Cuando dejó de ser aquél chico valiente que una vez salvó al digimundo con sus compañeros? ¿Cuando empezó a sentir _miedo_? El verdadero. Aquél que te hacía temblar y no te dejaba moverte, aquél que hacía que no pudieses ver el brillo del sol, cuando todas las nubes nublaban tu vista.

¿Desde cuando dejó de ser quien animara a su equipo de verdad? ¿Desde cuando dejó de ser un verdadero líder? Decepción, eso era lo que sentía Taichi por él mismo.

Al ver la ciudad siendo destruida de esa manera, las vidas en peligro de quienes están desprotegidos, ¿cómo podría salvarlos a todos de algo que carecía de control? Quería hacerlo, pero sabía que de solo intentarlo, también destruiría la ciudad. Cosas como esas no las veía cuando apenas era un niño de 11 años que no medía las consecuencias de sus actos. En aquél momento, sentía que debía hacer algo ¿pero el qué exactamente? Las personas temían, y él también.

Yamato estaba molesto con él, porque dudaba. Lo entendía, él también estaba molesto consigo mismo. Pero no podía complacerlo, no podía ser el mismo de hace años.

Pero sin embargo, había que intentarlo, salvar al digimundo una vez más, como también a su mundo.


	4. Más allá de lo joven y hermosa (Michi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Vídeo musical propuesto:** 10— ** _Young and Beautiful_** de **Lana del Rey**. Propuesta de **Carrie Summertime**

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Taichi.

* * *

 **Más allá de lo joven y hermosa**

* * *

Mimi siempre le hacía la misma pregunta, como si tuviese miedo de lo que el futuro les deparara. Se sentía insegura muchas veces, pero sin importar cuales fueran sus razones y como se lo preguntaba, la respuesta de Taichi siempre era la misma.

"Te seguiré amando cuando no seas joven y hermosa"

Y era la verdad, lo que sentía por ella iba más allá de su hermosa cara de princesa llena de juventud.

"Sé que lo harás"

Era siempre la respuesta de Mimi con una gran sonrisa.


	5. Pesadillas (Hikari Yagami)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Vídeo musical propuesto:** 12— ** _It's been so long_** de **Five Nights at Freddy's**. Propuesta de **Damae**

 **Personajes:** Hikari Yagami.

* * *

 **Pesadillas**

* * *

Desde pequeña solía despertarse gritando, asustando a su hermano quien intentaba calmarla diciéndole que sólo habían sido pesadillas, afortunadamente sus padres no solían levantarse, pero a veces sus gritos eran tan altos que no se podía evitar, a veces pensaba en como no levantaba a sus vecinos también.

Pero también habían noches en las que no soñaba, esas eran las noches más tranquilas que podía tener; y así pasaban meses, hasta que las pesadillas volvían.

¿Por qué siendo portadora de la luz tenía que tener sueños tan oscuros? Llenos de muerte, sufrimiento, desde las personas que están con ellas hasta con ella misma.

¿Cuántas veces tenía que ver morir a las personas que le importan? ¿Cuántas veces no podría salvarlos? A veces no dormía porque no quería soñar, y al día siguiente, eso le afectaba en su día. No escuchaba a los profesores, a veces caía dormida en media clase, muchas veces terminó en la enfermería, otras caminaba y sentía como si la siguiesen aquéllas criaturas con las que a veces soñaba, siempre terminaba preguntándoles que querían de ella, más sin embargo, nunca respondían.

No estaba loca, no necesitaba de un psicólogo, esas criaturas existían y querían decirle algo, pero Hikari no sabía como descifrarlo.


	6. Autoestima (Mimi Tachikawa)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Vídeo musical propuesto:** 15— ** _Firework_** de **Katy Perry**. Propuesta de **Genee**

 **Personajes:** Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

 **Autoestima**

* * *

Como todas las personas, Mimi también tenía sus días en los que sentía que cualquier brisa podría hacerla caer, a muchos les costaba creer que alguien tan animada y positiva como Tachikawa pudiera sentirse triste, y es que, en la mayoría de las veces era quien animaba al grupo en sus peores días. Pero ese estado de depresión se iba rápidamente, porque ella sabía que después de la tormenta, venía el arco iris; por esa razón su sonrisa no se iba por mucho tiempo.

Después de todo, ¿qué sería de Mimi sin su alto autoestima? Y así mismo, ella intentaba hacer lo mismo cuando sus amigos tenían esos días malos. Porque si ella podía brillar, ¿por qué los demás no? Todos podían, sólo hacía falta fuerza de voluntad para enfrentar las dificultades.


	7. Prototipo (Koushiro y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Vídeo musical propuesto:** 20— _ **Lost Stars**_ de **Maroon 5**. Propuesta de **HikariCaelum**

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Koushiro.

* * *

 **Prototipo**

* * *

Koushiro quisiera ser todo lo que Mimi deseaba en la vida, pero no sabía muy bien lo que era.

Quizá se trataba de un príncipe azul que le dijera cosas poéticas que la hicieran iluminar sus ojos y sacar una sonrisa. Quizá se trataba de un guerrero, un hombre fuerte que la salvase de cualquier peligro y la hiciera sentir segura. O quizá alguien artístico, que la enamorase con canciones compuestas por él mismo. Sea lo que fuese, eso no era Koushiro, él sólo era un nerd ante los ojos de Mimi, y no se equivocaba, era listo en todo, menos en saber que era lo que Mimi realmente quería.

Koushiro no era consciente de que lo que Mimi quería, era a él.

Ella tardó mucho en entender que Koushiro podía ser su valiente príncipe nerd.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Yo escribiendo con Mishiro correspondido? Esto es un milagro, quizá el fin del mundo. Yo no soy fan de ésta pareja, pero bueno, es lo que ésta canción me inspiró a escribir.


	8. Adiós (Takeru y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Vídeo musical propuesto:** 21— ** _Moments_** de **One Direction**. Propuesta de **TrueAleCriollo**

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Takeru.

* * *

 **Adiós**

* * *

Por alguna razón, Takeru siempre supo que su novia volvería a Estados Unidos, después de todo, ella era una chica que no se quedaba por mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Además, ella siempre le recordaba que estaría en Japón temporalmente, pero eso no significaba que le doliera menos despedirse y más aún, terminar su relación.

Mimi siempre había sido la única a la que había amado, podría tener muchas admiradoras detrás de él, pero ella siempre sería la que le robó el corazón, y con la que compartió tantos momentos los cuales Takeru nunca olvidaría. Desde cuando jugaban de niños, hasta cuando su ropa se encontraba esparcida sobre toda su habitación. Ella lo era todo en su vida, más sin embargo había llegado la hora de decir adiós.

Ella le decía que separarse era lo mejor, porque no sabía si realmente funcionaría una relación a distancia; a Takeru no le costó mucho aceptar esa realidad.

—Te amo —Le dijo mirándola a los ojos dulcemente, y a la vez muy triste, Mimi sonrió y lo besó mientras le susurraba que también lo amaba.

Su último beso...sus últimas palabras de amor.


	9. Días del recuerdo (Takuya x Izumi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Canción propuesta:** 32— ** _Wake Me Up When September Ends_** de **Green Day**. Propuesta de **Daniel99**

 **Personajes:** Takuya x Izumi.

* * *

 **Días del recuerdo**

* * *

Siempre recordaba aquéllos momentos felices cuando estaban juntos, la manera en la que se Izumi reía cuando él olvidaba su billetera y ella tenía que pagar. La manera en la que hacía que sin importar qué, él no podía enojarse del todo con ella, como cuando en el cumpleaños de Takuya le ensució el rostro con su propio pastel; o aquéllos días en los que jugaban vídeo juegos y ella le apagaba el televisor, al principio se quejaba porque iba ganando, pero después de besarla, todo se le olvidaba.

Takuya amaba a Izumi, y le hubiese gustado estar con ella hasta el fin de sus días.

Pero los días felices se fueron junto con Izumi a Italia.

Si dependiera de ella, se hubiese quedado, Takuya lo sabía. Ella se enojó con sus padres e incluso les gritó, le había contado entre lágrimas, él sólo podía abrazarla porque por más que quisiera, no podía impedir que se fuera con sus padres.

—Sin importar lo que pase, nunca te dejaré —Él le prometió con una voz calmada, triste, pero llena de sentimientos y verdad.

—Te amo —Le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente aún con lágrimas en los ojos—. Te amo mucho.

—Yo también te amo —Tras esas palabras, se besaron varias veces.

Aún recuerda el sabor de sus labios, el olor de su perfume, las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, los gemidos, su tacto, todo. Y por más que se sintiera bien al recordarlo, no podía impedir sentirse necesitado de Izumi, porque la extrañaba mucho.

Era Septiembre, el mes en el que los días se hacen más cortos y las noches se alargan, y las lluvias comenzaban; aunque para Takuya todo el año era muy lento y largo, sin Izumi, no veía la diferencia.

A veces, Takuya sólo quería dormir y despertar hasta que septiembre terminase, hasta que Izumi regresara.


	10. Todo por una chica (TaichixMimixYamato)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Canción propuesta:** 33— _ **Boyfriend**_ de **Lou Bega**. Propuesta de **Cassandra Lilith Mircalla**

 **Personajes:** Taichi x Mimi x Yamato

* * *

 **Todo por una chica**

* * *

Desde que la vio entrar en el bar donde trabajaba como cantante, Taichi se enamoró. La manera en la que movía sus caderas al caminar, aquélla hermosa risa, la manera en la que coqueteaba con sus ojos y su cabello color miel, la manera en la que movía sus manos, todo de ella le encantaba.

Lo único que odiaba, era a su novio.

Un rubio de esos que parecía sacado de una revista de super modelos.

La primera vez que vio a la chica, Taichi no perdió el tiempo en conocerla, su nombre era Mimi.

 _Oh_ , la hermosa Mimi.

aunque nunca perdía el tiempo en coquetearle, siempre llegaba su novio Yamato a interrumpir su _conversación._

 _Oh,_ como odiaba a Yamato.

Al principio Mimi sólo le prestaba atención por diversión, le parecía atractivo y le seguía el juego. Más sin embargo, nunca imaginó que llegase a gustarle más que a su novio Yamato. Aquélla voz tan sensual al hablarle y al cantar, incluso se movía tan bien al bailar, era más divertido que Yamato, no podía discutirlo.

Y cuando se peleó con Yamato por ella, fue lo que la terminó haciendo que lo amara más. Aquélla patada que le dio a Yamato que lo hizo caer y pasar vergüenza entre los demás del bar; mucho más cuando Mimi tomó la mano de Taichi y se subió a sus brazos con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Jaja no pude evitarlo, me encantó la canción (no la conocía hasta hoy), no pude evitar pensar en Mimi y en un cómico Taichi, no me decidía en quien sería el novio de Mimi, lo siento por Yamato, no fue personal jaja.


	11. Lo que ella quiere (Michael y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Canción propuesta:** 39— ** _Give you what you like_ **de **Avril Lavigne**. Propuesta de **Sthefynice**

 **Personajes:** Michael y Mimi

* * *

 **Lo que ella quiere**

* * *

Entre ellos no había amor, pero si algo para que Mimi se sintiera satisfecha, menos vacía.

Porque desde que se fue de Japón, no volvió a ser la misma.

Extrañaba tanto su sonrisa, la manera en la que la hacía reír, sus caricias y besos.

Mimi no quería sentirse sola, y sin importar que ella no amase a Michael, él le daba lo que quería.

 _Cariño._

No era lo mismo que sentía en Japón, pero era _suficiente_.

Por otro lado, si conseguía lo que ella quería, Mimi le daba a Michael lo que a él le gustaba. Después de todo, siempre la deseó, Mimi no era tonta, entendía aquéllas miradas del rubio hacia ella y no le importaba que así fuese.

A fin de cuentas, ambos salían ganando. Incluso, quizá él más que ella. Porque Mimi seguiría sin poder estar con su verdadero amor.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** El verdadero amor de Mimi, lo dejo a gustos del lector.


	12. Prohibido (Kouichi x Izumi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Canción propuesta:** 42— ** _Bittersweet_** de **Ellie Goulding**. Propuesta de **BlueSpring-JeagerJaques**

 **Personajes:** Kouichi e Izumi.

* * *

 **Prohibido**

* * *

Kouichi seguía sin pensar que lo que pasaba podía ser verdad. Él lo sentía, más sin embargo, le costaba creerlo. Pero le gustaba aquéllo que tenía con Izumi.

Nunca pensó que la rubia gustase de él, siempre pensó que le gustaría Takuya, e incluso su propio hermano gemelo, y muchas más posibilidades, menos él. Después de todo, Kouichi nunca se sintió especial, no de la manera en la que Izumi lo hacía ver.

Con ella podía correr y reír a menudo. Detenerse al final del camino y tomarse de las manos, acariciar su cabello mientras ella se recostaba sobre su pecho, más sin embargo, aún habían cosas que no los hacía vivir por completo felices.

Ellos no sabían que sus madres se conocían y tenían una muy mala relación, y era tanto, que incluso les prohibieron a ellos dos verse; pero ni por un momento lo intentaron.

Su relación podría decirse que era _agridulce_. Prohibida. Pero no imposible.

Siempre hacían lo que pudieran para verse, y seguir corriendo mientras reían, y unirse como uno solo, haciendo florecer todo el amor que se tenían.

Y un día, ellos podrían escapar.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Nunca he visto/leído algo de esta pareja, por lo que decidí hacerlo yo misma :) espero les haya gustado. PD: ¡Amo a Ellie Goulding!


	13. Pequeñas cosas (Sorato, Michi, Takari)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Canción propuesta:** 77— _ **Little Things**_ de **One Direction**. Propuesta por **HikariCaelum**

 **Parejas:** Sorato, Michi, Takari.

* * *

 **Pequeñas cosas**

* * *

A Yamato le impresionaba como la mano de su novia Sora se ajustaba tan bien a la suya, como si estuviera hecha para él. La manera en la que ellos dos se entendían y podían llevarse tan bien, le hacía pensar que lo de ellos era algo que _debía_ suceder tarde o temprano. Yamato no era un chico de fijarse tanto en el físico, pero le gustaba mucho el tono de piel que Sora tenía, así como su cabello rojo, no tan llamativo como el de Koushiro, que hacía que se complementara muy bien con su piel; y el color de sus ojos en una tonalidad cálida que iban en contraste con los fríos suyos, pero eso no impedía que entre las miradas de ella y él no hubiesen conexión, incluso, llegaban a comunicarse sin palabras, sólo con mirarse bastaba.

Él amaba cada cosa de Sora, desde los más pequeños detalles, hasta las cosas que a ella no le gustaban de sí misma.

* * *

Taichi sabía que Mimi acostumbraba beber café antes de dormir, él pensó que esa era la razón por la que hablaba mientras dormía. Mimi al parecer no era consciente de ello, y Taichi se lo guardaba para él, después de todo, no era que le molestase oír su voz decir cosas triviales y sin sentido, y era algo que la hacía ver más ella y a él le gustaba. El moreno también sabía que a pesar de que Mimi le gustaba cantar, oírse en una cinta era algo que le avergonzaba, incluso le disgustaba, y eso que muchos le decían lo hermoso que cantaba, ese detalle sólo lo había notado Taichi, la sonrisa de Mimi no le engañaba, podía ser distraído en otras cosas, pero con Mimi era diferente, siempre lo había sido. Además, algo que ella nunca decía, pero era obvio a simple vista es que Mimi desviaba cualquier tema sobre su peso, ella nunca sabía cuanto pesaba y le aterraba conocerlo, con verse en el espejo y ver que estaba bien, era suficiente, y si un día no le quedaba uno de esos pantalones jeans apretados, su ánimo decaía.

Para Taichi siempre estaba perfecta, nunca dudaba en recordárselo y de lo enamorado que estaba de ella.

* * *

Takeru siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de Hikari, a veces se sentía como el reemplazo de Taichi, quien estallaba en nervios cuando Hikari estaba enferma, aunque después de mucho tiempo, su sobreprotección fue disminuyendo, pero Takeru siempre estaba allí, dispuesto a ayudar a Hikari cuando tenía un problema, porque él siempre sabía cuando estaba mal, cuando estaba agotada por no dormir, cuando necesitaba apoyo, cosas que nadie más notaba a excepción de él, cosas de las cuales Hikari nunca quería hablar por no preocupar a los demás, pero Takeru siempre conseguía una forma de que fuese sincera con él. Trataba de ayudarla en todo, al menos estar a su lado acompañándola en su dolor, y siempre le recordaba que estaría allí para ella.

A veces pensaba que Hikari nunca se amaría tanto como lo hacía él, porque el amor que sentía por ella era realmente fuerte.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Estas son mis OTP en Digimon adventure, la canción me hizo pensar en las 3 jaja.


	14. Mentiras (Mimi Kouji y Koushiro)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 160— _ **Your Love is a Lie**_ de **Simple Plan**. Propuesta por **Sthefynice**

 **Personajes:** Mimi, Kouji, Koushiro.

* * *

 **Mentiras**

* * *

Koushiro lo sabía, sin embargo no había hecho o dicho nada. Mimi lo engañaba, podía sentir como se había ido y ya no era lo mismo. Encontró la nota con otro nombre, "Kouji" era todo lo que sabía del chico con el que se veía, la razón por la que lo dejaba esperando hasta tardes horas de la noche.

No había necesidad de preguntarle donde ha estado, él ya lo sabía.

 _Kouji._

¿Qué sentirá Mimi al besarlo pensando en que _Koushiro_ confiaba en ella? ¿Pensará en Koushiro mientras _Kouji_ le hace el amor? El pelirrojo no sabía como enfrentar esa situación.

¿Hasta cuando Mimi lo seguiría tratando como idiota? Diciéndole que no había nadie más, que estaba sola en casa.


	15. Novias (Sora y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Palabra propuesta:** 183— _ **On your side**_ de **The Veronicas ft. Ruby Rose**. Propuesta por **BlueSpring-JeagerJaques**

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Sora.

* * *

 **Novias**

* * *

Desde que se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos y empezaron a salir como pareja, Mimi y Sora se sentían muy felices juntas. No había nada que las separasen; Mimi besaba a Sora en publico sin importarle lo que los demás pensasen, la tomaba de la mano y la hacía sentir más segura, después de todo, no había nada de malo en que ambas se amasen. Mimi la protegía de los chicos acosadores, aunque un día varios borrachos no aceptaron sus gritos y la golpearon, Sora la atendió y le curó las heridas; la castaña no podía sentirse con más suerte de tenerla, Sora lo era todo para Mimi.

Pero Mimi tenía un problema, sufría de bulimia y anorexia, Sora a medida pasaba más tiempo con ella, se daba cuenta que no comía lo suficiente, y cuando le preguntaba sólo decía que no tenía mucha hambre, pero a escondidas de Sora, Mimi iba al baño y vomitaba lo que había comido. La pelirroja se daba cuenta que cada vez su novia estaba más delgada, y a veces sentía sus huesos mientras la acariciaba.

Un día, Sora la descubrió vomitando en el baño usando como medio sus dedos, se había enojado tanto que terminó por irse llorando después de una discusión. Posteriormente, una vez se le pasó el enojo, decidió volver con Mimi, a quien encontró en el pasillo de su casa desmayada. Preocupada y desesperada, la ayudó a levantarse, nunca debió dejarla sola, no en una situación en donde su novia dependía de ella más que en nadie, ¿quién más podría darle apoyo en su enfermedad mental?

Sora se disculpó, más sin embargo Mimi no las aceptó. No porque estuviese enojada, sino porque la que debía disculparse era ella, por ocultarle su problema, y que estaba dispuesta a aceptar ayuda para dejar aquéllas cosas. La pelirroja colocó su mano sobre la suya, haciéndola sentir segura, se sonrieron de una manera dulce.

Todo estaría bien.


	16. Jóvenes enamorados (Taichi y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Canción propuesta:** 150— ** _Love_ **de **Lana del Rey**. Propuesta por **BlueSpring-JeagerJaques**

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Taichi

* * *

 **Jóvenes enamorados**

* * *

Nada podía compararse con los momentos juntos, pasear en coche, Taichi la hacía reír, Mimi también, no había nada que pudiese detenerlos.

La manera en la que se veían como si estuviesen comiéndose con los ojos; se sostenían de las manos mientras caminaban y reían, bebían un café, comían o iban al cine, sin importar lo que hacían, ellos eran felices juntos.

Porque eran jóvenes y enamorados.


	17. Solo ella y sus caricias (Mimi T)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Canción propuesta:** 158— ** _Touch of My Hand_ **de **Britney Spears**. Propuesta por **Sthefynice**

 **Personajes:** Mimi Tachikawa

* * *

 **Solo ella y sus caricias**

* * *

Cada vez que estaba sola en su habitación, con las persianas cerradas, se veía en el espejo y sonreía por lo hermosa que se veía, para después empezar a desvestirse de una manera sexy mientras su imaginación se acariciaba ella misma todo su cuerpo, sentía su temperatura subir y sus mejillas sonrojarse.

Terminó acostada sobre la cama, otra noche sin un amante había pasado, desde que Tachikawa descubrió que la imaginación podía controlarla más, llevarla a otro mundo, no lo necesitó más, sólo las maravillas de sus propias caricias dentro de ella en el más precioso sentido.


	18. Por ti (Taichi y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Canción propuesta:** 218— _ **All the way / 4U**_ de **Poets of the fall**. Propuesta por **DaeikoSou**

 **Personajes:** Taichi y Mimi.

 **Genero:** Romance.

* * *

 **Por ti**

* * *

Desde que salen Taichi hace un gran esfuerzo por no arruinarlo, quizá es la primera vez que hace eso por una chica; después de todo, él nunca pensó que le llegase a gustar otra mujer de esa manera, y mucho menos que se tratase de otra amiga de la infancia, esa chica no era nadie más que Mimi.

Ella era una chica muy segura, pero también tenía sus días oscuros, en donde Taichi hacía lo posible porque sus dudas desaparecieran, él la hacía sentir mejor, le daba su apoyo, un hombro donde llorar cuando lo necesitaba; a Yagami no le importaba asumir consecuencias por ella, porque sabe que todo estará bien una vez se recueste a su lado.

Y Taichi siempre le recordaba que dará su todo por ella.

Porque él era su caballero y ella su princesa.


	19. Atención (Taichi y Sora)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Música propuesta:** 220— _ **Attention**_ de **Charlie Puth**. Propuesta por **DaeikoSou**

 **Personajes:** Sora y Taichi.

* * *

 **Atención**

* * *

Taichi lo supo cuando vio a Sora en aquélla disco vistiendo _ése_ vestido, ella sólo quería atención.

 _Su_ atención.

Porque él había terminado con ella, y era una manera de vengarse. Taichi no era del tipo de persona egocéntrica, pero todo lo que hacía Sora, lo llevaban a esa conclusión. En el que seguramente odiara la idea de Taichi saliendo con otra chica. Sí, Sora sólo quería que Taichi no se olvidara de ella, sin necesidad de llevarla a su departamento.

Después de todo, ella sólo quería atención, no su corazón.


	20. Parte de la vida (Mimi x ?)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Canción propuesta:** 235— ** _Because you Loved Me_ **de **Celine Dion**. Propuesta por **Sthefynice**

 **Personajes:** Mimi x Al gusto del lector.

* * *

 **Parte de la vida**

* * *

Él la ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba, le dio ánimos y la levantó de las miles de caídas que tuvo. Secó sus lágrimas y la hizo sonreír. Hizo del mundo de Mimi un mejor lugar, ella estaba agradecida de todas las cosas que hizo por ella.

Por el resto de su vida fue una mujer feliz gracias a él. Sus consejos, sus regaños, sus ánimos.

Y a pesar de que él ya no estaba, Mimi seguiría sonriendo, porque sabía que a él no le gustaría verla triste; quería demostrarle que todo lo que hizo por ella, no fue en vano.


	21. La luz de su mirada (Takeru y Hikari)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Canción propuesta:** 243— ** _The light behind your eyes_** de **My chemical romance**. Propuesta por **DaeikoSou**

 **Personajes:** Takeru y Hikari.

 **N/A:** Este capítulo tiene relación con los capítulos **42 y 47** de Colección de imágenes y los capítulos **12 y 18** de La verdad en una palabra.

* * *

 **La luz de su mirada**

* * *

Dicen que cuando estás en los últimos momentos de tu vida, te pones a pensar en todo lo que hiciste, en mi caso pensé en mis momentos con aquélla persona que tanto quería, y a quien nunca le dije como me sentía.

Hikari Yagami había sido la última persona en la que pensé antes de morir.

En la calidez de su sonrisa, en la calma que desprendía, en la luz de su mirada...

Aquélla luz que no quiero que se apague. No puedo dejar a Hikari, no podré descansar en paz hasta ver que esté bien. Debo protegerla, debo estar con ella.

No puedo abandonarla.

Hikari, tú puedes ser más fuerte, siempre estaré allí para ti.

Aunque sea como un espíritu, o fantasma, como quieras llamarlo, seguiré a tu lado.


	22. Pared (Taichi y Mimi)

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Canción propuesta:** 240— _ **The walk**_ de **Imogen Heap**. Propuesta por **DaeikoSou**

 **Personajes:** Mimi y Taichi.

* * *

 **Pared**

* * *

No quería que pasase, pero por más que quisiera detenerlo, Taichi siempre aparecía con una sonrisa y palabras idiotas que la hacían sentir mejor. Mimi quería evitar enamorarse, de verdad que quería hacerlo, pero cada vez se le era menos posible.

Mimi no quiere decepciones, no quiere que su corazón se rompa otra vez, quiere construir una pared para que nadie pase hacia donde estaba ella. Pero aunque lo hiciese, estaba segura que Taichi la destruiría. Porque él le trae felicidad, una que no puede evitar querer cada vez más, hasta que, poco a poco, se rindió y empezó a creer en el amor una vez más.


	23. No hay dolor que no se pueda superar

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Canción propuesta:** — ** _Die for you_** de **Starset**. Propuesta por **DaeikoSou**

 **Personajes:** Mimi, Taichi.

* * *

 **No hay dolor que no se pueda superar**

* * *

Juntan sus manos y se miran fijamente, Taichi recuerda todas esas veces en que Mimi se perdió en la oscuridad, y las veces que la salvó. No hay nada que no conozca de ella, y viceversa.

Taichi siempre la haría sentir segura, porque no importaba si el fuego consumía todo o si todo se derrumbase, él no dejará que nada malo le pase, incluso si significaba morir por ella. Mimi sólo esperaba que ese momento nunca llegase.

Porque no sabría que sería de ella sin Taichi, una vida sin él... sonaba como algo muy vacío. El portador del emblema del valor siempre le decía que no había dolor que no se pudiera superar, pero Mimi pensaba que si él se fuese, jamás lo superaría. Él era, después de todo, lo más importante, el único que conocía su oscuridad y aún así la seguía amando y protegiendo, es así, como Mimi, no quiere perder su estrella brillante.


End file.
